


on holiday

by desdemona_1996_writes



Series: broken love, [2]
Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Dom!Belle, F/M, Holiday, Make up sex, Pregnancy sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Revolution, Second honeymoon, Slightly - Freeform, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, brake up sex, honeymoon sex, hormonal belle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for the rumbelle Revolutionwhile on their second honeymoon the golds endeavor to find if there's anything left salvageable of their marriage. or are they broken beyond repair.  { Vive la Rumbelle Revolution }





	

belle gold took off her sunglasses and placed her baby's sonogram picture in the book she was reading using it as a bookmark. 

mrs gold, soon to be belle French again. was reading what to expect when your expecting. with a sad sigh  
she gently placed her hand on her  
not quite swollen stomach, 

"hungry? she asked.speaking to her belly. 

belle looked up to see her  
loving husband she thought mockingly as he walked across  
the beach. looking at her with  
an longing expression. 

 

he's been looking at me with those sad puppy dogs since we got here.

"of course, your father wouldn't be far. would he, what would be  
the point in that! she said bitterly.  
and perhaps a little unfairly. after all, she had agreed to this..this second honeymoon. 

it some misguided attempt to win me back before I signed the divorce papers. the deal he proposed was fairly simple. if I spent the week away with him and if in that whole time away.

if I hadn't changed my mind,  
if I still wanted the divorce.  
then he wouldn't stand in my way.  
he wouldn't fight me on anything!  
he'd agree to all my terms.

 

it was his desperate hope that  
I would give him another chance.  
that I'd suddenly! discover that our marriage wasn't this big mistake.  
it was silly. really, to think that 7-days could undo all the damage done on both sides. it was so him to believe something so childish. she sighed. 

"well, what shall we do about lunch? she said. while gently stroking her stomach. turning her head she  
saw her soon to be ex husband cautiously walking up to her. 

she giggled despite herself.  
watching him awkwardly trudge through the sand in his odd looking beach shoes. dressed all in white linen. for as long as I've know him  
i have never have seen him in any thing but a dark 3-pice suit complete with pocket square.he even wore a full pajama set to bed! she had to admit the new look..looked..well it was. compelling,

she bit her lip staring at him appreciatively. 

they'd been in Bermuda for 3-days.  
staying at the coco reef hotel.

"only 4-more days to go."  
she whispered as he sat down  
next to her. curiously glancing at her.

"something wrong,sweet...der..belle?

suddenly, his nearness. his scent was irritating her. 

"nothing at all." she said coldly. looking at him with annoyance.  
then turning away from him.

he looked at her opening his mouth to say something then closed it.  
his eyes glancing down to her not quite flat stomach.

taking another calming breath  
she stared down at the book  
in her lap. the sun shining brightly  
on her wedding ring. as she gently stroked her stomach she turned her head to look back at her husband.  
he was staring at the book in her hand his eyes filled with some emotion. she didn't want to identify. 

he nodded his head apparently having an unspoken conversation with himself.

after staring at him for a moment longer. belle turned away to observe the blue surrounding her.  
the sky above and the vast ocean.  
fidgeting with her wedding ring fighting the sudden urge to scream  
at him.

'this whole thing was his big plan after all. his one last ditch effort to win me back before I finally signed the divorce papers.this was the deal he proposed only days ago' 

her emotions were all over the place. one moment she wanted to slap him! scream at him to go.  
to leave her alone, then in  
other.. moments she wanted..  
she wanted him, she wanted him to fuck her brains out!  
it was all so frustrating being with him 24/7 and having theses odd hormonal mood swings.she's been hormonal  
for theses last past 3-weeks.

'only 4-more days to go, just 4days left and she'd be free of him'  
she repeated to herself.

before she even realized it she was crying. tears streaming uncontrollably down her face. he turned to her reaching for her hand then quickly pulled back.

"no,dot." she said almost in a whisper. 

"belle." he pleaded.

"please, just dot." she stood up from her beach chair and started to walk back to the hotel. turning to look back at him.  
he was staring blankly out at the ocean. lost in his own thoughts, 

 

our very expensive hotel room only had one bed. of course,  
it would only be fitting that we share a bed this weekend.  
sleeping next to the man that would soon be my ex husband was very.. confusing, he stayed on his side of the bed respecting my space. but, sometime during the night he'd roll over in his sleep. seeking me out,  
his hands and body wrapping around me holding me tightly in his arms. burying his nose in my shoulder.  
his sudden movements hadn't  
woken me I was already. restless, sleep no longer coming so easily.  
I allowed him to hold me at night.  
his scent filling me with longing.  
his fragrance smelled citrusy  
like lemons.sometimes when I laid awake at night. alone, I did miss this. missed being held by him in this moment it was all to easy to forget why we were here and what I would do once we returned home.  
his hand laid on my stomach.and  
my breath hitch with the sudden urge to have him move those fingers lower. taking a few calming breathes,  
I turned over to stare at him as he peacefully slept. it irritated me watching him sleep at a time like this! while I tossed and turned  
for most of night. he furrowed his brow in his sleep and I giggled. finding the look on his face suddenly so endearing. leaning closer I gently kissed his nose. his eye lids,  
that little crease in his brow.  
he stirred and opened his brown eyes looking at me in confusion.  
and I had to smile at his lost look. 

"belle? he whispered hoarsely.

shush..I muttered placing my fingers on his lips silencing him.  
this is what he wanted after all.  
what I needed, I gently pushed him down on his back and slowly began kissing his neck. 

"belle." he moaned.

I nipped at his neck with my teeth! opening his pajama top my lips followed an invisible path down his chest. his fingers tangled in my hair. twirling the long strands in his fingers.

"sweetheart." he moaned.

he reached for me attempting  
to kiss me when I straddled him.  
placing my hands down on his chest pushing him back. his eyes were black. wild with desire, and I smiled enjoying causing him this  
sweet torture. I thrusted my hips forward and he growled. 

"belle." he hissed grabbing hold of my hips. his fingers wondering lower. finally! touching the places i most needed him to. 

"sweetheart, your drenched!  
he said in awe. 

grinning I leaned down over him.  
my lips barely touching his.

"and..what are you going to do about it mr gold." I teased. 

he moaned pulling me closer and kissing me breathless. I rocked my hips again and he growled.loudly,  
i could feel him now.he was half hard.

"do you want me mr gold?  
I said giggling. 

"yes, please! he uttered.desperately,

pulling back a little I carefully maneuvered myself out of my soaked underwear. without falling over.  
while I was occupied he pulled his own pants down and was looking up at me with an expression of. wonderment, I wanted to kiss him  
so much in that brief moment.but,  
I reframed. instead, I braced my hands on the headboard lifting my hips as he lined us up. i sank down on him and we both moaned. overwhelmed, with the pleasurable sensation of our bodies becoming one. briefly reuniting,  
I closed my eyes nodding my head  
as he entered me.  
the sensation of him after so long was..intoxicating. neither of us moving the only sound in the darken room was our heavy breathing.  
he suddenly thrusted.and I moaned, following his movements our pace was slow at first then quickly became erratic. 

"harder! I moaned. while I held thighty onto the headboard. slamming  
myself down on him meeting  
me with his own rough thrust. 

"yes, yes! damn you! yes....I cursed.  
while grinding down on him.

moaning loudly i was nearing my orgasm and I could feel  
him tensing beneath me I knew he was close to. 

"My darling, Belle! he grunted. gripping my hips. almost painfully,

"please..please, I'm so close.  
dot dot! I mumbled. insensible, 

"fuck" he cried out as  
i felt him spill himself deep inside me. thrusting, erratically he finally hit that sensitive place making me come.  
crying out as I came. 

I collapsed on top of his chest.  
both breathing heavily, I laid on his chest listening to the rhythm of his rapidly beating heart. both sweating profusely. 

 

"did I hurt you, my sweetheart?  
he reap. 

"no, no you didn't hurt me."  
I replied kissing his chest. 

remaining in that same position. lingering in the comfortable silence between us with my head resting on his chest. I listened to his steady breathing while he stroked the space in between my shoulder blades. 

 

"this doesn't mean what you want it to." I said braking the silence.

"I no,he said gently stroking  
my back. I no."

he reached for my hand linking our hands together.

4days later-

the view from the plane was serene. an ocean of blue and white.sighing, belle stared down at the book in her lap her wedding ring sparkling brightly in the sunlight. biting her lip with agitation. absently stroking  
her stomach she turned to look at her husband? her soon be ex husband? significant other, 

they spent 7-days together.  
7-nights sharing a bed together.  
and after all that she was still uncertain what she would do once they were back home.  
she had been so sure when they left where they stood now..

he was staring down at his little glass of scotch frowning slightly 

he turned his head to look at her reaching for her hand then quickly pulled back unsure.

they looked at each other with uncertain eyes. both at a loss for words. not knowing how to begin  
or how to end.

**Author's Note:**

> -William Blake, Broken Love-
> 
> ‘And throughout all Eternity  
> I forgive you, you forgive me.


End file.
